


Bibliophilia

by donnawanderedoff



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, and Raquel benefits from it, el profesor does love to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: “Where did you learn-” Raquel lets the sentence trail off as she looks down at his face, hair tousled.“I read a lot,” he replies, his voice low, which makes her shiver.The reply is so typically him that she can’t help but huff out a laugh. “Well,” she starts, fingers sliding into his hair, “What else have you learned?”Sergio smirks and his hands tighten their grip on her hips. “Want to find out?”Raquel nods, teeth nibbling on her lower lip. “Oh absolutely.”





	Bibliophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first La casa de papel fanfic and let me tell you, there's more to come! It's something small to start with but I'm working on a larger fic as well. Hope you guys enjoy!

“_Sergio_,” Raquel moans, her back arching as she finally tumbles over the edge.

Eyes clamped shut everything goes white behind her eyelids and it takes all of her strength to remember how to breathe as the pleasure floods her body. She’s vaguely aware of him groaning against her slick skin, which causes aftershocks to course through her body.

Eventually, her body relaxes but her nerves are still frazzled from ecstasy. Raquel becomes aware of the way she’s clutching at the sheets with her left hand while the other one’s still tangled in Sergio’s hair. 

“Goddamn,” she sighs and she feels Sergio moving and when she finally opens her eyes, he’s grinning up at her from where he’s resting his chin on her lower stomach.

At the sight of his smile and beard still damp from her juices, Raquel can’t suppress a shudder, which causes his smile to broaden.

She rolls her eyes at his smugness – not that it’s undeserved, but she was not going to tell him that. He’s still smiling when he starts to gently caress her hips, fingers barely brushing against her skin, but he doesn’t move from his position between her thighs.

How generous, Raquel thinks, that he’s letting her recover.

_Again_.

For someone who has stated about having limited experiences, he was _very _diligent in making her scream his name and satisfy her every need.

Multiple times.

“Where did you learn-” Raquel lets the sentence trail off as she looks down at his face while letting her fingers slide through his hair.

“I read a lot,” he replies, his voice gravelly, which makes her shiver.

The reply is so typically him that she can’t help but huff out a laugh. “Well,” she starts to say as she moves her right leg against his. “What else have you picked up from reading?”

Sergio smirks and his hands tighten their grip on her hips. “You want to find out?”

Raquel nods, teeth nibbling on her lower lip. “Oh, absolutely,” she replies with a smirk of her own.

“_Profesor,_” she adds as an afterthought and she feels a rush of desire run through her veins and the way his eyes darkened at her use of the title.

“Well then, who am I to deny you?” he replies before pressing his mouth against her skin, causing her to whimper as her fingers grip his hair and her need for him – to feel him inside of her, on top of her, to immerse herself in his essence – rekindled.

Sergio advances slowly, his lips never leave her skin as he slides up her body – which moves against his without her even giving it a conscious thought.

When he’s finally braced above her and his hips are cradled between her open thighs with his erection brushing against her wet folds, he leans down and kisses her, a kiss she passionately replies as she wraps her arms around his neck.

And as he slowly pushes inside of her while never taking his eyes off hers, Raquel can’t help but feel grateful for his love of books.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
